A Walk to Life
by st122
Summary: When Harry goes to Hogwarts to protect the school his life changes in more ways than one. Written for the 'Your Having My Baby' Challenge at SIYE.
1. A Walk to Life

A/N

Written for the 'Having my baby challenge' on SIYE. The first chapter is extremely random, and things move a little quickly (A little to quickly for most). The rest of the story will begin to flow more naturally.

Hope you enjoy. Please comment.

* * *

On that cold December night, I was sure that the world would come to an end for me. For eighteen years I had walked down a road that led me to where I was standing, ankle deep in snow, on the front steps of Hogwarts.

Tonight was the Masked Yule Ball and children could be heard laughing and shouting through the doors in front of me. Let them laugh. Let them be filled with joy for now. The worries of my world would not harm them tonight.

I tightened my midnight black cloak around my body and inhaled the cold night air. Drawing strength from the freshness of the air, I allowed my mind to relax. I had to remain focused, I had to keep these students safe.

I began to walk towards the large front doors. The noise inside had died down. The children must have entered the Great Hall, couples and single students were already beginning to enjoy the evening. My hand reached out from under my cloak and with a quick flick of my wand the door swung open effortlessly. I stepped through and the warm air inside the castle encircled my body bringing with it a sense of comfort.

Even though the warmth gave comfort, a chill ran up my spine. The last time that I had walked the hallways of this school it was to rescue an innocent girl from the depths of the Chamber of Secrets. The image of the nearly lifeless red-headed girl lying on the cold stone floor still haunted my nightmares. In contrast, my dreams were held captive by the soft chocolate brown eyes that had locked onto mine that day. I wondered if she still attended Hogwarts, and if she was inside the hall. I shook my head and wrapped my cloak tightly around my body again, fighting against the mysterious chill that had nothing to do with the air around me.

As I suspected, the students were inside the Great Hall and I could hear their laughter once again. Somewhere inside that hall was Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. The man had taught me much, and to his lessons I added learning of my own. When I was only seven I had begun my training in the art of war from both a Wizarding and a Muggle perspective. I had already obtained my NEWTs, though the NEWT examinations were no challenge for my actual level of knowledge.

Due to constant training from an early age, my magical powers had developed rapidly. Before long I had surpassed my masters and by the time I duelled the Dark Lord himself for the first time I was his equal. Yet, that was years ago. My power had been refined since then, my knowledge base increased. I was ready, yet fear gripped my body.

My war-weary eyes were fixed on the door in front of me. I continued to walk towards the hall, with each step the melodic tune from the band increased and the sound of childhood naivety with it. As I walked with my cloak billowing behind me, I could feel the shadow of my future hanging over me, my life dictated by a prophecy. I did not feel ready, I would never feel ready.

My life is actually quite simple, it all boils down to one of two things: kill or be killed. Neither the Dark Lord nor I can live while the other survives. We are like two extreme powers, one positive the other negative. Two such strong opposing powers will inevitably attract one another.

HGHGHGHG

Inside the Great Hall, hundreds of students were talking and laughing. A few braver couples were dancing in the middle, while a large group of single or dateless people were standing to the side.

Among the students without a date was a seventh year, Ginny Weasley, a stunning red haired woman. She wore a simple but elegant princess-cut emerald green dress that sparkled in the candlelight. The colour had fascinated her ever since her first year. Her dreams were filled with the emerald green and she found herself drawn to it. "Ginny, when are you ever going to grow up and date a boy?" said the girl with bushy brown hair who was standing next to her. The arms of a tall red-haired boy were wrapped around the speaker's waist.

"Come on, sis, I know I would hate the guy, but you need to get to know someone," the boy said over his date's shoulder.

Ginny just stared at them and then replied in a calm, cold voice, "Look, you two, I have been attending this school for nearly seven years. I know every guy there is to know. All of them are either terrified of me, look at me like some freak, or are complete and utter gits that only want one thing. Besides, I have yet to find any of the guys attractive." With this she turned around and walked away from them, flinging her hair around her shoulder.

This silenced the two as they watched her leave. Her words were harsh but nevertheless true. Ever since the incident with the Chamber of Secrets where she had been manipulated by a diary to unleash a Basilisk against the Muggle-borns she had been treated like an outcast. Her parents thought she was weak, and her peers thought that she was evil. The fact that she could speak to snakes just rubbed salt into her wounds.

Being a Prefect was the only thing that forced Ginny to attend the stupid masked ball. If it was not for her position of authority and Dumbledore's request, she would have stayed in bed for the evening, reading. A good book allowed her to escape and freed her mind to explore new realms. In her imagination, she could live in a world where there was no hate and there existed a man that loved her for who she was.

Even though the top half of her face was covered by an emerald green mask, she still felt exposed. People ignored her. Her brother Ron and his girlfriend Hermione were the only people who spoke to her outside of classes. Yet, she did not mind this. In fact the fewer people who spoke to her, the fewer people she ended up hating or hexing. Her Bat-Bogey Hex had become legendary due to stupid gits trying to patronize her.

A draught suddenly blew through the hall and Ginny instinctively folded her arms and rubbed her exposed forearms. Her head turned towards the source of the wind.

The doors to the Great Hall opened slightly. Unnoticed by everyone apart from Ginny and Dumbledore, a man walked in with a black cloak and an equally black mask. His black hair was ruffled and stuck up at odd angles. She could see his smooth steps and effortless movements. To her skilled eyes, this man was athletic and she was sure that she had never met him before.

HGHGHGHG

I finally reached the door to the hall and carefully opened it and slid inside. Once inside I closed the door and scanned the hall slowly as I strolled towards the crowd of students. Time to mingle and wait for the night to pass.

As my eyes scanned the hall I noticed her. My heart froze, my feet faltered. Barely ten metres from me stood a girl. She was looking straight at me, her expression one of curiosity. She was stunning, her long red hair fell down just bellow her shoulders, her striking green dress complemented her figure. Her eyes were chocolate brown, the chocolate brown that had haunted my dreams for years. Without conscious thought my feet turned to walk towards her.

The reason for my being in the hall escaped my mind.

HGHGHGHG

Ginny watched intently as the man took in his surroundings. Her heartbeat increased slightly with every step that he came closer to her. Before she could draw any conclusions about who he might be, his head turned towards her.

Ginny's breath hitched as the man missed a step. His emerald green eyes locked onto her brown eyes. Ginny's face flushed as her mind tried to absorb the intensity of the green. She knew those eyes, and she could tell that those eyes knew her.

"Hi," a soft voice spoke to her. Ginny blinked at a pair of sparkling green eyes, partially hidden behind this stranger's black mask.

"Hi," was all that Ginny could croak out and she blushed an even deeper red.

He laughed softly, but his eyes remained fixed on hers.

HGHGHGHG

Her blush and shy smile melted my heart. After my initial 'Hi,' I was lost for words around her. It is simple, you say hello and introduce yourself. What is so difficult about it? Nothing if it was an ordinary girl. But this woman before me was different. Her warm eyes touched my very soul, her smile weakened my knees.

"You look amazing," I managed barely above a whisper, feeling stupid about my comment. I was, however, rewarded with another blush and smile.

"Thank you," she said and I saw that her smile had spread to her eyes. "You look rather mysterious and dashing yourself…"

She wants to hear my name, I can see it in her eyes, she wants to ask. "Would you honour me with this dance," I asked, holding out my hand to her while I bowed my head slightly. I really wanted to dance with her, but I also needed to avoid any questions about myself. The less she knew about me the safer she would remain. The war would not end tonight, she would be in danger if anyone ever discovered this conversation.

"Of course," she nearly shouted, and I was taken aback by her sudden keenness. I grinned as I took her hand, and felt surprised to feel a comforting warmth travel up my arm. Magic flowed between us. I turned my head towards this elegant woman and saw a look of surprise in her eyes as they darted between our intertwined hands and my face.

Her mouth seemed to be forming a question, but I beat her to it. "Magic," I whispered, leaning close to her ear as I spoke. I could see her chest rise and hear her breath as she inhaled sharply at my proximity. Her cheeks flushed.

"What magic?" she asked, her eyes growing large as she stared up into mine. She looked slightly frightened, but at the same time she seemed intrigued.

"It's hard to say. Magic is a slippery character," I cringed at my own words. I knew what was happening. We were bonding. This is not what I needed, nor what I wanted for such a wonderful woman. My future was in doubt, my life could end at any time. I would not want to leave behind a soul mate.

Sudden fear filled my soul. What if I died? What if I left her to suffer? What if… A thousand questions ran through my mind.

"What is wrong?" she asked, almost as if she could sense my feelings. My worst fears were confirmed, it was a bond. Though the bond was still in its infant stages, she was already more in tune with my feelings and thoughts. We were already bonded for life. Bloody hell! What am I to do now?

I could feel her anxiety begin to grow somewhere deep within my body. If I did not understand bondings so well, I would have thought them my own feelings. Before I could formulate a plan, I instinctively raised my Occlumency shields and watched her relax as my emotions were cut off from her.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. There was no point in fighting something that had already occurred. Especially not tonight. If I lived to survive the night, I would explain to her. If not, Dumbledore would surely explain. If not, then I could only hope that she would be able to find happiness somewhere else.

"Nothing," I told her, "just a little nervous about dancing with the most beautiful woman in the hall." I had not lied to her. She was beautiful, and I was defiantly nervous about dancing with her. Who would not be?

HGHGHGGHG

"…the most beautiful woman in the hall," she heard Harry say, and she could see the honesty in his face, even though she could feel that he was hiding something from her. She beamed up at him and he returned her smile as he took hold of her and began to glide over the dance floor with her.

The link from the bond allowed them to move together precisely, and soon many students were mesmerized by their graceful movements. The next few songs passed in rapid succession, allowing them to spend more time together, strengthening the bond that was forming.

HGHGHGHGH

Her body mesmerised me. Every part of her fascinated and captivated my mind: her smooth long red hair, her bright cheerful brown eyes that radiated her love, the movement of hips and the feel of her back against my hand.

To my disappointment the band announced that they would be taking a half hour break. "Care to take a walk outside?" I asked without really giving the question much thought. I only knew that I needed to spend time alone with her away from the crowd that surrounded us.

"That would be wonderful," she replied. Her body seemed to bounce with excitement as we walked out into the cool evening air.

I watched transfixed as the wind blew her hair about her shoulders and across her face. The effects of the wind coupled with the soft pale light from the moon were incredible. Her beauty took my breath away. Gone was the girl from the dance, in front of me stood the woman of my dreams. As I studied her, she turned towards me. As if in slow motion our eyes connected. Unspoken words passed between us as my hands found hers.

"I have something to show you," she said softly. I could both feel and see her blush as she led me down a small pathway clear of snow. Her nerves and anticipation filtered through our bond turning my excitement into something much more.

The shimmering moonlit lake came into view as we rounded a corner, but she continued to walk. Before long, I found myself standing underneath a tree. The ground was clear of snow. I glanced around and determined that our position at the foot of the tree was well secluded. A metre-high wall of snow encircled the outskirts of the tree creating a tranquil hollow.

A smile stretched across my face when I felt a warm pair of hands encircle my body and slip underneath my shirt. Soft lips touched mine and my eyes closed as I inhaled her scent. My body felt ready to explode with our combined emotions. I could no longer contain my feelings. I watched her whole body arch backwards as the dam containing my emotions broke, destroying my Occlumency barriers and allowing her to feel what I felt.

Her eyes went wide with surprise. Her whole body begin to flush as our combined desire for each other pushed all rational thought from our minds. My hands trembled as I gently removed her mask revealing the most incredible freckled face that I had seen only once before.

Her hands mirrored mine and before I could register what she had done my mask fell to the floor. "You…" was all she managed to say before she crushed her lips against mine and years of emotions flooded from her through our bond.

HGHGHGHGHGH

What seemed like an eternity later, my eyes opened slowly to the feel of warm soft skin against mine. Red hair was sprayed across my chest, I could feel her breath against my neck and her heart beat against my chest.

Contentment, was this what it was? Is this what it feels like to be happy? To be loved, to love in return, waking up and knowing that the most important person in your life was lying next to you, her breath warming your body and sending sparks running through your veins.

It was not meant to last. The world around me turned even darker, as the moon disappeared behind an unnatural bank of clouds that came rolling across the lake.

"Wake up, darling, wake up," I called softly. The night was becoming cold and my conjured blanket would not be adequate for much longer.

"Hmmm… what?" a sleepy but seductive voice whispered into my neck.

"It's time to get back inside. I have no time to explain, but all will be clear soon enough," I replied, swearing at Riddle for disturbing the most wonderful moment of my life.

"Hm... 'ky," she replied after she had lifted her head, her freckled face staring up at me, giving me a goofy smile.

My mind forgot all about the dangers that were now lurking in the shadows around Hogwarts. All that existed was the girl lying in my arms. "I love you," I whispered softly. Her brown eyes showed no shock, only perfect understanding. Her hand reached out and cupped my unmasked face.

"I love you too," she replied. My heart began to race, no one had ever said those words to me, let alone meant it. My smile must have been something, for never before or thereafter would I ever see such a look on her face. It was indescribable, filled with love. We had found each other. Two lost empty souls had found each other.

Fifteen minutes later after a lot of kissing we managed to slip back into the hall. We were greeted, however, not by laughing and dancing, but by terrified silence. In the middle of the hall stood the tall figure of Voldemort. In front of him stood Dumbledore.

"...one more chance. Where is the boy?" demand Voldemort.

Dumbledore shook his head.

Tom shot a Curse at Dumbledore who barely managed to block the spell. Nevertheless he was blasted off his feet and flew into the table behind him, unconscious. Apparently, the conversation had ended.

I turned to my bondmate. My time had come. For better or worse I had to go. Not knowing what to say, I decided that there was only one thing to do. "I love you," I said before I gave her the most passion-filled kiss that I had given her that night. Desperation for her touch flowed into the kiss. "Wait for me, please. No matter how long, wait."

Her questioning fear-filled eyes bored into mine before I turned around and marched towards Voldemort. "Tom…"

HGHGHGHGHGH

As I was waking up from another weird and terrible dream I heard a soft tapping noise coming from somewhere in my room. It had been three weeks since I defeated Voldemort. My body had been injured and before I could talk to the girl again I was transported away from the school as darkness overtook my consciousness.

I slowly turned my head towards the disturbance and opened my eyes to see a brown owl perched on my windowsill patiently knocking on the window with its beak. Curious as to who could be sending me a letter, I climbed out of my warm soft bed and opened the window. My head spun, and the world around me refused to stand still. Ever since I woke up from my coma two weeks ago, I had been feeling dizzy and nauseous. Even the healers were left scratching their heads at my condition.

I shook my head to clear it as the owl neatly jumped inside and lifted its leg to allow me access to the letter. I gingerly removed the letter, keeping one eye on the owl. They have been known to nip me. As soon as the message was removed, the owl seemed to nod and then spread its golden brown feathers and flew away.

I sat back down. My mind wandered back to the brown eyes that had taken my heart. I had to find her to learn who she is. I had been frightened. The bond with her shook me to the core. It was wonderful and yet terrifying. Was I ready, was I capable of starting a life with someone?

Needing to escape my never-ending train of thoughts, I looked down at the letter. I saw my name 'Harry James Potter' neatly written on the front of the envelope. On the top right corner was the St Mungo's emblem. "Curious," I whispered to myself as my finger slipped into a small opening and I ripped the letter open.

_Mr Harry J Potter_

_Due to unknown[Thomas Ai1] circumstances, the original recipient of this document could not be found by post owl. A blood analysis was performed on our specimen and allowed us to trace you as the next of kin._

_Sincerely,  
Healer Paterson,_

"Hmm," escaped my lips as I read the letter addressed to me. Suddenly it hit me. "The girl!" I shrieked as I opened the other letter. Sweat formed on my face as I anxiously began to read.

_Miss Ginevra M Weasley_

_The tests performed on Monday show that you are in good health._

_It is however my pleasure to inform you that you are pregnant and that you are already three weeks into your pregnancy._

_It is advised that you schedule an appointment with me at your earliest convenience in order for the proper tests to be performed to ensure your and the baby's health._

_Sincerely,  
Healer Paterson_

"What! But…" I stammered. My hands flew to my hair in confusion. "I am going to be a father!" I shouted. From nearly dying a few weeks ago to falling in love and becoming a father. "Wait... father… next of kin… bond…" My mind began to freeze. It could not be possible! The world around me began to spin, my head felt slightly dizzy and suddenly the floor was not very far away, as blackness overcame my body.

"Wake up, Harry, wake up." I heard a distant voice shouting at me. I could feel my body being shaken but I did not want to react. Suddenly my head clicked into place and my eyes flew open as I shouted, "We're married!" while I frantically began to look around the room. I had not tried to find the girl, I could not in good conscience place her in any harm till all the remaining Death Eaters were caught.

"Calm down!" the voice shouted again. I ignored the source of the disturbance. I needed clothes. I needed to go tell the girl… what's her name… Ginevra… my wife that we are having a baby. I rummaged through my cupboard. Shirt, got it. Pants, see it. Underwear, found it.

"Harry! Would you stop for one minute and explain what's going on?" the voice shouted as two hands gripped my shoulders and pinned me to the wall. "And wipe that goofy grin off your face! You look like an idiot!"

My body being slammed into the wall literally knocked some sense in me. I could feel the adrenaline begin to subside as the voice came into focus. "Sorry, Remus, it's just…" I paused and I could feel my face grow red from the heat that it was now radiating.

"Just what?" Remus asked. "What's this about being married and what not? I have never even seen you with a girl."

"I… um… well… the night of the Yule Ball, between my arrival and Tom's death… I… sort… of…" I could not look him in the eyes.

"Yes?" Remus said trying to coax the story out of me.

"I sort of... bonded with a girl," I replied. Almost immediately I could feel the hands loosen their grip.

"That red haired girl that you danced with!" Remus laughed. "Just because you danced with a girl doesn't make her your wife, Harry." His laughter grew louder as my anger at his attitude increased.

"I AM NOT A FOOL!" I shouted at him. My face had gone from a slight blush to an angry red. "I could feel the bond between us. I could sense her feelings."

Remus became quiet as he pondered my words. It was quite disconcerting seeing the werewolf calm down and turn serious so quickly. "You mean you could sense her emotions?"

I nodded. "It was kind of weird. I could tell that she did not notice, but my knowledge on the subject allowed me to pick up on the symptoms."

Remus, eyed me with interest. "Still, you could be bonded but not married. You are only officially married if…" My face that had returned to normal immediately blushed again. "You didn't!" Remus accused, exasperated.

I nodded my head while my eyes suddenly found my shoes very interesting. It was strange that my left shoelace was slightly longer than my right shoelace, the colour…

"Harry!" Remus shook me again, "I am trying to talk to you."

"Oh, right, sorry, just thinking," I said quickly.

"And why are you only realizing now that your married?"

"I… well… a letter came from St Mungo's. They said that I am her next of kin and that… um…"

"Spit it out, for crying out loud," Remus said, trying to remain calm.

"She's pregnant."

To my surprise, Remus just nodded his head as an evil grin began to form on his face. "I expected as much since you said that you bonded."

"Why?" I asked. How could he possibly have known that she was pregnant?

"You say that you share feelings and emotions, but that she doesn't know about it?" I nodded my head, wondering where he was going with this.

"Harry, tell me, what do pregnant woman suffer from?" he asked, his eyes glowing and his smirk was growing wider.

"Morning sickness?" I guessed, still unsure.

"Exactly! And how have you been these last few mornings?"

"I have been…" That's why I had been sick, if Ginevra is sick then I probably have a watered down version of her sickness. "…sick."

"Precisely," Remus laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked the werewolf who would not stop laughing.

"Its just..." he kept laughing, his face was going red as he fought to get oxygen into his lungs. "...you killed Voldemort, with barely a scratch to show for it. Granted you were in a coma for a week."

"So, I was sick when I went to St Mungo's to have them check me for residual damage," I said shaking my head at Remus. The mind of the man was so convoluted that I could not follow, but growing up with the man taught me to be patient with him and let him have his say.

He held up his hand, so I allowed him to continue. "Yet, you had to see a healer after you suffered from morning sickness! Imagine that!"

I glared at the man who was doubled over on the floor, laughing as tears rolled down his face. Trust the old Maurader to make fun of me for having a special bond with a woman.

"Fine, laugh!" I said indignantly as I left the room to go and shower, my pants, shirt and underwear bundled underneath my arm.

HGHGHG

An hour later, Remus and I were standing outside Gringotts after a quick trip to the Ministry and some shopping. I needed to find my wife, and who better to provide an answer than the goblins? Dumbledore was still not well and was heavily sedated to ensure that his wounds would heal properly.

As I stood in front of the bank I had to laugh at my life. Will it ever be normal? Here I am married to a pregnant woman whom I have only met once, who does not know my name, trying to determine where she lives, so that I can tell her that she is pregnant with my child. I suppose the pregnant part might have happened to some people, but the marriage part had to be somewhat more rare.

Once inside the bank, we were ushered into a private room to talk to my private banker. Being one of the five richest wizards in the country ensures some perks.

"Good day, Mr Potter, Mr Lupin," a neatly dressed goblin said as he stood from behind his large desk. "Please sit down. What may I do for you today?"

"Good day," I replied. Keeping in mind that goblins don't like their time wasted with chit chat, I began. "I need to find out where a Mrs Ginevra Potter resides, formerly Weasley."

Griphook nodded his head. Since I was legally married to her and since she had not filed any restraining orders on me the goblins had no objections to helping me. Griphook typed on a strange device. A few moments later he spoke. "They live at 'The Burrow' near Ottery St Catchpole. Do you require directions or a Portkey?"

"A Portkey would be great, thank you," I replied with a quick nod at the goblin.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Remus spoke up, interrupting my thoughts. I nodded my head and closed my eyes as I tried to relax.

The goblin made a few calls and five minutes later I took hold of a Portkey and found myself a few hundred meters away from a large odd-looking house that could only have remained upright with magic.

I quickly looked down and inspected my shoes, pants and shirt for any signs of dirt. Satisfied that I looked presentable, I began to walk towards The Burrow with a small recently purchased and wrapped package clasped in my left hand.

I turned around a few times to take in the scenery. It truly was a beautiful place. Ginevra must have had a great life growing up here. There was plenty of land available for Quidditch.

Remus had stayed behind as agreed. This was my wife and her family, therefore it was my responsibility. I took determined steps in the beginning, but with each passing blade of grass my chest grew heavier. Duelling with Voldemort was a lot easier than this!

By the time I reached the door I was a total wreck. My black hair was even messier than normal and my shirt was clinging to my back. I took a deep breath and lifted my hand to knock, but I hesitated.

I needed to calm myself down. I needed to be in control. I took a few more deep calming breaths, tried to tame my hair and waved my wand over my body to remove any unwanted perspiration, while adding a little extra deodorant.

A few minutes later, feeling a little fresher and a lot calmer I knocked on the door. Moments later it was opened by a tall red haired boy. He looked familiar. Going through my memories I managed to place him as one of the school children at the ball, mainly due to his height, hair colour and body language.

"Yes," the boy said shortly. Well how about good morning?

"Yes, good morning. I would like to speak to Mr and Mrs Weasley, if that is possible," I asked with a soft easy smile on my face. Years of acting and disguise practice with Tonks was paying off. Well, at least I hoped it was.

The boy's eyes narrowed, but eventually he turned and shouted, "Mom, Dad, there is some bloke here to see you."

I barely heard a reply, but the boy soon led me into the sitting room and told me to sit down on the couch. I suppose the reply was an affirmative for a meeting. I placed the small package down next to me and began to play with my fingers while I waited.

The house was modest, yet very homely. You could tell that a family lived here. As my eyes wandered around I became uncomfortable. The boy was seated on a chair on the opposite side of the room, his wand was held tightly in his right hand. Obviously, he was not taking any chances.

I decided that I should try to break the ice. "So, you have any brothers and sisters?" I asked, hoping and praying that there were no more brothers, especially not older.

"Um…" he seemed slightly put out by my question, but recovered well enough. "Well, yes, I have one younger sister and five older brothers."

"Five!" I exclaimed a little loudly. The boy laughed at my reaction. Well at least he was human, after all. Five brothers! Dear God, please don't let them kill me for marrying their sister and knocking her up without even knowing her name! God have mercy on my soul.

"You ok there, mate?" the boy asked bringing me back to reality. "You seem a little pale."

"Oh, sorry, not feeling very well lately," I explained, which was the truth, it just did not explain my current pale complexion.

Thankfully, footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs, as Mr and Mrs Weasley entered the room. I jumped to my feet and walked towards them. "Good morning, Mr and Mrs Weasley," I greeted them warmly as I extended my hand. It is not everyday you get to meet your mother and father in-law without them knowing.

"Good morning, young man," Mr Weasley said kindly as he shook my hand. I immediately knew him to be a man that I could like and trust.

Mrs Weasley on the other hand seemed to be a little more cautious, almost like her son. "And you are?" she interrupted, after I heard her mumble a greeting.

"Well that is an interesting question, but one that I will answer shortly," I replied as a small figure with long red hair emerged from the stairs. She was mesmerizing. Even though she was some distance away from me, I could feel her presence. Her eyes were piercing as they looked into mine.

I could see her face glowing, her eyes were bright as they locked onto mine from across the room. The world faded into the background. All that I could see or hear was the girl, my wife, in front of me.

"Ginny! Get back into bed," Mrs Weasley shouted. My mind registered the fact that her mother called her Ginny, instead of Ginevra.

Before anyone could say anything more, Ginny had crossed the floor and launched herself into my arms. As she wrapped her arms around my body, my eyes closed as I inhaled the flowery scent of her hair. The feel of her warm familiar body pressed against mine calmed me. I could not recall a time that my body had felt more relaxed. Ginny belonged in my arms, we belonged together.

I was brought back to earth when I noticed that my shirt was becoming damp. I looked down at Ginny and noticed that she had begun to cry. "It is okay, Ginny, I am not going anywhere without you ever again," I whispered into her ear as I stroked her hair. I felt her nod her head as she tried to get even closer to me.

"It's been unbearable," she sobbed quietly, "but I have been waiting for you." The bond must have been driving her crazy these last few weeks. I guess because I knew that we bonded I could control my emotions. Ginny, however, was left in the dark fighting her own feelings and mine that crept through to her.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded a very angry Mrs Weasley. Ginny's brother looked like he was about to kill as he stared at me. The only calm person, seemed to be Mr Weasley.

"Well, it is kind of an interesting story. First, I would like to apologize to Ginny here, from whom I have been keeping a secret for a few weeks. Honestly, the truth only really hit me this morning when I woke up after receiving a very interesting letter."

By the time I had said this, Ginny and I were sitting on the couch holding hands as she stared teary eyed at me. I could see the forgiveness in her eyes. For once I thanked the bond for sending out my feelings of sincerity to her.

"Please explain," Mr Weasley said softly, barely above a whisper.

I quickly told them about my life and the prophecy, by the time I reached the story about rescuing Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets I was embraced in a motherly hug by Mrs Weasley.

Honestly, if I had a knut for every time she said 'dear me' or 'poor boy' during my story I would be much wealthier than I am now. Nevertheless, it warmed my heart to know that she cared, especially after she learnt that I had rescued her daughter from the Chamber.

"Excuse me, Harry," Mr Weasley said, "I would just like to confirm your story, if you do not mind." I nodded my head as Mr Weasley turned to the fire and Floo Called Albus Dumbledore. I could faintly hear Professor McGonagall's voice from the fire in the kitchen.

Within a few minutes all my stories had been verified. During this time Ginny had not uttered a word, she simply sat next to me holding my hand while her head rested on my shoulder.

I patted her leg encouragingly as I continued my story. By the time I reached the night of the Ball I was being watched by three pairs of large eyes.

Ginny suddenly lifted her head to my surprise, "Um, Mum, could we please have a short break before Harry continues. Perhaps some hot chocolate would be nice, Mum."

"Sounds like an excellent idea," Mrs Weasley said as she stood and left for the kitchen followed quickly by Ron and Mr Weasley.

"Thanks, my death is always better with a good cup of hot chocolate," I grinned. Images of Mrs Weasley trying to kill me while I was holding a cup of hot chocolate ran through my mind.

"Why?" Ginny muttered, "why did you not come to see me?"

I dropped my head in shame, I really had no excuse. "I am sorry, I… I was injured after the fight and spent a week in bed."

Her eyes hardened and I gulped. At first I was afraid that Mrs Weasley would kill me, but the fire in Ginny's eyes were terrifying. "Then I…" my face flushed, "I was confused and didn't quite comprehend what had happened between us."

"Didn't comprehend!" Ginny shouted after she quickly performed a silencing spell over us. "I gave you my love, my body; I gave you everything I had to give you and then you left. I have been sick, lying in bed for weeks struggling to control my emotions. I have cried myself to sleep for three weeks and all you have to say is that you could not comprehend!" Her face was a deep red as her fury rolled of her in waves. Yet, throughout her entire outburst all I could think of was how beautiful she looked when she was angry.

"I am sorry, Ginny. It took a while to realize…" I paused, I really had no excuse. I simply hung my head in shame, "I knew I loved you, I knew you would be suffering. I just found myself unable to react." I could sense her confusion.

"You… love me?" she half asked half stated. Even though I had said as much at the Ball, the fact that I said it now, here in her house, must have meant something much more to her. And it did, sitting on the couch with her parents in the next room, I had little to gain physically from my words.

"Of course, with all my heart," I said with conviction, and it was the truth. The bond between us only proved my love, as only the deepest love between two powerful magical people could create a bond.

Bloody hell, she is a powerful witch. Suddenly images of my impending doom flashed in front of my eyes. This time a steaming cup of hot chocolate and I were running from a very angry Ginny.

However, the pair of eyes before me morphed into soft chocolate brown emitting only love. "I love you to Harry James Potter," Ginny said as she leaned in to give me a kiss.

"Ginny, something happened between us… and I need to explain it to your parents and to you."

"Ok," Ginny said softly as she placed her head on my chest.

"Honestly, Ginny, I need to tell them everything that happened at the Ball."

Ginny sat upright as she stared into my eyes, her eyes were filled with panic. "Believe me, once I finish the story you will realize that we did absolutely nothing wrong."

"Harry! We had… we did… you know!" Ginny shouted. Her whole body flushed with the idea of telling her parents what she did to me.

"Trust me, please," I said as I leaned forward and tenderly captured her lips with mine.

The tender moment was broken by the return of the rest of her family. While Mr and Mrs Weasley smiled, her brother, who I had learned by then was called Ron, stared daggers at me.

I took the steaming hot cup of hot chocolate from my mother in-law and proceed to take a sip. "Thank you, it is delicious," I said in all honesty.

"Where were we? Oh, yes. When I entered the hall, my eyes fell upon Ginny. We talked a bit and then we began to dance." As I recalled how we danced I caught Mr and Mrs Weasley giving each other knowing glances. Well who was I not to spoil the current mood?

"Here comes the catch," I said and everyone around me shifted in their seats to listen. "While we were dancing I began to feel different, almost as if I could feel another presence inside me."

I could see Ginny's eyes grow to the size of saucers next to me and I knew that she had felt the same. I placed my hand in hers and reassured her, "It is okay, Ginny. You see what happened was…" I paused and turned my attention to her parents. "I assume you are familiar with this, maybe not all the details but you at least know about it." I paused again as four pairs of confused eyes looked straight into mine. "Ginny and I began to bond magically…"

Ron and Ginny remained quite and confused while Mr and Mrs Weasley jumped to their feet. "How could you, how dare you walk in there and take our daughter like that!" Mrs Weasley shouted, fortunately Mr Weasley was there to restrain her before she could reach me.

"Molly!" he shouted, "you know that is not how these things work!" He held her for a few more minutes as she began to calm down, before she began to cry into her husband's shoulder.

"Harry, what does this… um… bond mean?" Ginny asked me.

I smiled at her, trying to show her that this is something that I did not regret, "Basically it means that we are married," I replied with a half truth as I removed an envelope from my pocket.

Ginny and Mrs Weasley immediately took the envelope and opened it to find an official copy of a ministry marriage certificate. "The moment that we bonded during the dance, this document was drawn up and sealed, making it an official marriage." I lied slightly, though the bond was completed during the dance, the ministry only recognized it a few [Thomas Ai2] minutes later during more intimate moments.

Ginny seemed stunned as she read the document. Nearing the end I heard her whisper softly, "Ginevra Molly Potter." As she read the name, a warm smile spread onto her face as her entire body seemed to glow with happiness.

She turned to me, "That means…"

A held out my arms and she sat on my lap. "Yes, we did nothing wrong," I whispered into her ear. I could feel her body relax as she exhaled all her tension.

"Well congratulations are in order then," Mr Weasley said. He did not seem pleased with the turn of events, but he nevertheless understood everything so he was not about to kill me. He moved awkwardly towards me and shook my hand. "Welcome to the family."

Molly came to her senses and rushed towards me and pulled me into a tight hug, "just promise me that you will care of my girl." Her tears were running freely now, but strangely enough they were tears of joy.

I assume it had something to do with a mother knowing when her children are happy. I returned the embrace and thanked her before she wrapped Ginny into her arms. I turned to Mr Weasley as the two women began to cry and whisper frantically between each other.

"I may not be entirely happy, but Molly and I both know that bonds only form when couples are truly and deeply in love." I nodded my head as I watched my wife smile as she remained in her mother's embrace. "Um… Harry, son," he said, testing the word. I turned my attention to him and was surprised to see him look slightly embarrassed. "Do you require any financial assistance in supporting a family?"

I knew from the furnishings in the house that they were poor, but I could also tell that family came first with Mr Weasley. "I appreciate the offer, but you will find in due time that I am more than financially able to support my family, my whole family," I added with a grin, knowing that not only I was referring Ginny and myself, but our child and the whole Weasley family.

When Ginny and Mrs Weasley finally broke apart, I cleared my throat to begin the next phase of the speech. "Wait, let's get some bubbly to celebrate," a very quiet Ron said. Since when can Ron speak in coherent sentences, I thought with a smile. Truthfully, I was thankful that Ginny's brother seemed to have relaxed enough to want to celebrate.

I was laughing softly about celebrating when I realized the implications of what Ron was about to give Ginny, Ginny and our child. "Wait!" I shouted, maybe a bit too loudly. "There are two more things I would like to do before we celebrate."

I sat down and retrieved the small box that I brought with me, which by this time had disappeared underneath an old cushion. Once retrieved I stood again and knelt down on one knee before Ginny and stared up into her wonderful glowing brown eyes that radiated her love.

"Will you, Ginny, be my wife?" I asked. I know that is seemed a bit cliché to do this after we were married, but I knew that the thought alone was worth all the galleons in my vault.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted as more tears flowed down her cheeks. She fell down next to me and threw her arms around my neck as she kissed me. For how long we kissed I do not know, but we eventually managed to pull apart.

The first thing she did was to gently remove the box from my hand. I was very nervous when I wrapped the box at the store, the witch at the store said that she would do it, but I refused saying that I wanted it to be personal even if it was horrible. She had smiled at me and I knew that she appreciated my thoughtfulness even if she did not approve of my wrapping skills.

I watched as Ginny struggled with the package. "Maybe putting a big ribbon on the box wasn't such a great idea," I laughed nervously.

Ginny beamed down at me, "Perhaps, but I love it." After a few more tugs, she managed to free the box from the ribbon. She carefully removed the wrapping to reveal a red velvet box.

Her eyes flicked between mine and the box before she carefully opened the lid. Her eyes widened before she closed the lid. She bit her bottom lip nervously as she kept eyeing the box. Carefully she opened the box again and stood motionless as she examined the ring.

Fortunately, I could tell from our bond that she was not disappointed, instead she was awed. The elegant platinum ring had a single diamond that was held in the air slightly on either side, creating the illusion that the diamond was floating above the finger.

Realizing that she was not going to move, I gently took the box, removed the ring and slid it onto her finger. It fit perfectly. She smiled down at her hand as I stood.

I dug into the box again and removed to more rings, wedding rings. Two more platinum rings, mine was slightly larger and much less feminine than hers was but the style was similar.

Ginny immediately took my ring from my palm and slipped it onto my finger. When she was finished I did the same with hers. When the rings were on our fingers I leaned forwards and kissed her softly.

By the time we broke apart, Mrs Weasley was in tears. Even Mr Weasley and Ron were fighting back their tears. I slipped my arm around Ginny's waist and pulled her to my side. "I give you Mr and Mrs Potter," I said proudly.

Mrs Weasley was about to join us when I held up my hand, "Wait, there is one more announcement to make." I turned to Ginny and whispered into her ear, "Just be ready to defend me."

She gave me a curious look for a barely a second before her hand shot to her mouth in surprise, her eyes clearly asked a question that her mouth could not utter. I simply nodded at her with a huge smile on my face. Her face reminded me of a song that I once heard a few years ago, so I sang it softly into her ear

What a lovely way of saying how much you love me  
Having my baby  
What a lovely way of saying what you're thinkin' of me  
I can see it, your face is glowing  
I can see it in your eyes  
I'm happy in knowin'  
That you're having my baby  
You're the woman I love  
And I love what it's doin' to you  
Having my baby  
You're a woman in love  
And I love what's goin' thru you  
The need inside you  
I see it showin'  
Oh, the seed inside you baby  
Do you feel it growin'  
Are you happy knowin'  
That you're having my baby

I couldn't remember the rest, but by the time I was finished, Ginny was laughing and crying as she swayed with me to the rhythm of the song. By the time we finished our little dance, even I had to wipe away the tears in my eyes.

"Well, we're, actually… um…" I stuttered.

"Harry and I are having a baby," Ginny said proudly. This statement was followed loudly by three thumps and a cork shooting as three Weasleys hit the ground.

Ginny just turned to me and whispered, "Looks like this has become a private celebration, and I know just the place." As we walked away, I wondered what had happened to the shy little girl that I had met at the ball a few weeks ago. But I suppose we all know what happened.

"Harry what do have in mind for names?" Ginny asked innocently, her eyes mischievous.

"Names!" I blurted out, and I knew then that I was in way over my head, but I was loving every minute. I leaned in to capture her tender lips as a few names spiralled through my mind.

A/N

I hope you had some fun reading this chapter. Please continue to read. Comments are always appreciated, please tell me what you think.

Will add the next chapter soon. It will help to make sense of this one.


	2. The Road I Walked

A/N

The second chapter to the story. I hope it answers a few questions. Enjoy and please comment.

* * *

A little more than a year and a half had passed since that fateful day when I defeated Tom Riddle and met the woman who was asleep next to me. Her soft, freckled skin was pressed against mine. Her fiery red hair lay across my chest.

I finally managed to free my arm from under her body, which allowed me to caress her face The simple touch of my fingers on her skin caused a soft but delightful moan to escape her lips. Her nose twitched slightly and her free arm came around to try to bat away the offending fingers. I had to stifle a laugh.

I glanced across the room to the cot where our child was fast asleep. Our beautiful black haired blue eyed girl, Lily Luna, named after my mother and Ginny's best friend. My body felt light. The war had ended and most of the Death Eaters that I had been hunting were in Azkaban.

With the dawn of a new day also came excitement. Another day in which to love and be loved. I would be able to hold my little girl in my arms and watch her play with my finger. Her bright eyes looking into mine as if studying my very soul. She would be a heartbreaker with those eyes.

The warm morning sun finally emerged from behind the horizon and landed on my face. My eyes squinted from the intensity. I reached across to my bed stand took my wand and flicked it wordlessly causing a thin veil to fall across the window. The room dimmed.

My wife, I loved that word, stirred next to me. I grinned waiting for my not-such-a-good-morning witch to wake up. Her eyelashes began to blink a few times tickling my chest where they touched. "Morning, Ginny," I said softly as I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Morn'..." came a muffled reply. I translated that as 'Good morning, Harry, love you very much but please leave me alone till I had my tea.' I could sense her slight agitation. Being bonded with such a fiery witch had its distinct advantages. The most important one being that I knew when to back off. I had thanked my lucky stars that I could feel her moods. A mere mortal husband would have been immune to bat-bogeys by now.

I loved her deeply. Everything about her made me feel at home. Her touch, her embrace and her words made me feel as if I belonged with her.

Getting to this point in my life had not been easy. The events of the last year made my lifetime of struggling worth the effort. Being born into the world that I had been destined for had not been easy nor kind. Having your parents killed when you were only a year old was not something that I would wish onto anyone.

My parents were my only wizarding relatives. When they were murdered defending me from the dark wizard who called himself Voldemort I had no place to go. Murdered, strangely that was the only memory that I possessed of my parents. I could hear my father shouting at my mother saying that he would hold him at bay. Then my mother's voice would plead for my life. The last memory of that painful night was a flash of green. This I later learned was the killing curse that rebounded from my forehead partly destroying Voldemort.

Most people would consider this the worst moment of their lives. Not me, I have been 'blessed' with countless moments of pure darkness. I shuddered at the thought of what happened to me.

I can remember the trembling lips of my wife when I recounted portions of my life to her. Eventually she begged me to stop only to lie crying in my arms for hours. That night by the fire had been a long one.

It had been a long day at the Burrow, the place where Ginny had grown up. Her parents had prepared a special lunch and all her brothers were there, as well as a very know-it-all type girl called Hermione. She was Ron's, Ginny's brother's, girlfriend. She kept pushing me to answer her questions. The fact that they were private and had nothing to do with her did not seem to register in her mind. She was determined to discover the truth.

Her questions made me think that much I would grant her. While we were talking I occasionally glanced at Ginny. I could tell that she would never push me to talk. I knew, however, that I would have to tell her my true-life story. I could not remain a mystery to the woman I loved and shared my life with. Till this day, apart from Dumbledore, she is the only person that knows in full what happened during the first eighteen years of my life.

My reverie was broken when Lily gave a soft whimper. I gently removed myself from beneath the warm covers of our bed and crossed the room to see my little girl begin to stir. Apparently the morning sunlight was bothering both the women in my life.

"Hey, there little one," I whispered as I gently removed her from her crib. She made a cute little noise of excitement at being lifted. I wondered if we had a Quidditch star in the making. The joy of swooping around in the air seemed to be a trait that she inherited from both her parents.

Gently cradling her in my arms I moved to the chair in the far corner of the room and sat down. The darker corner seemed to please her and soon her playful blue eyes dimmed and her eyelids closed as she fell asleep in my arms. I sat motionless studying Lily as I quietly sang a soft lullaby that I had learned from Ginny.

From the corner of my eye I saw the pale skin of Ginny sitting upright. Her face was turned towards us and she seemed to be watching as I sung to Lily. I slowly lifted my head and my eyes made contact with her soft brown eyes. Those eyes were filled with warmth and love. Her face was simply radiant.

"Morning love," she said softly. She dared not raise her voice and wake the little fighter in my arms. When Lily was awoken she had the most terrible temper just like her mother.

"Morning," I mouthed back at her before I gently brushed my fingers over Lily's face.

"You seem far away this morning," Ginny said simply. I nodded in reply. This was often the case. My life and experiences distracted me. Dumbledore had assured me that it was just my mind's way of coming to terms with my life.

The few nights that I had discussed my life with Ginny had eased my mind greatly. When she spoke about her problems I knew that I was not alone. Other people in the world suffered apart from me. It also showed me what I had been fighting for.

"You know, thinking," I replied. Little more needed to be said. I could see Ginny climb out of the bed to join me. Her warm body eased into the open space next to me on the chair and her head rested on my shoulder. Her one hand took hold of mine and caressed it softly. "Thanks," I whispered.

After my parents died Dumbledore took me to go live with my Aunt and Uncle. For all the suffering of my later life I think this is what impacted me the most. The damage that was done all in the name of Blood Wards angered me.

Ginny probably sensed my body becoming tense. She lifted her head and kissed my cheek. "The Dursleys won't harm you again," she whispered into my ear. I closed my eyes and nodded my head. She was right.

The images and memories were just so difficult to get through. Being locked in a cupboard and beaten almost daily at such a young age was not something that would ever leave me.

I choked back my tears. My attention returned to my precious little girl. Would I ever harm her like I was harmed? My finger stroked the hair out of her face. Would I fail like the Dursleys?

"You will never be like them," Ginny spoke up. Her head had remained on my shoulder her hand was following mine across Lily's face. "You are already different," she continued. "You love her, you love me. I know you well enough that you would die before you let yourself harm either of us."

I guess what she said was true. I loved the two most important people in my life. These two witches were my reason for living, the two of them together are the most important reason for my happiness. I could never abandon or harm them. "I am just scared," I replied.

"All parents are frightened of what might happen to their children," Ginny said.

I nodded my head. It was daunting, the idea of parenthood. Sitting in my lap was a fragile person who depended on us for her survival. When she grew up she would turn to us for advice. It was within my power to support her or to deny her what I had been denied. I made a silent vow, the same that I made during her birth. Whatever happened, no matter what choices she made, I would always be there for her.

The morning sun was moving up in the sky. I shifted my weight and placed Lily in my wife's arms. Giving her lips a soft kiss I stood and walked across the room removing a fresh set of clothes from the cupboard. I entered the bathroom needing a quick shower to help clear my mind. The warm water washed over my body removing the sweat. As the water cascaded over my body I felt my mind clear.

The Dursleys were in the past. Ginny's words of comfort echoed through my mind and I snorted. For them to harm me or our little Lily they would have to walk over her dead body. The thought that she loved me so much caused tears to stream down my face. My eyes closed and my forehead rested against the cold tiles.

I flinched as a pair of hands encircled my chest and a body pressed against my back. She could feel that I needed her. We stood motionless for a few minutes as my emotions settled down. Her touch comforted me more than words ever could. I eventually managed to turn myself around allowing my arms to encircle her. Drawing her nearer I whispered into her ear how much she meant to me.

A few minutes later we were dressed. I went to prepare our breakfast while Ginny fed Lily who was beginning to become restless. She sat down in the kitchen while feeding Lily. "I can never get over how good you are in the kitchen," Ginny grinned. "Mum will never forgive me for allowing the man to handle the stove," she laughed softly. Whenever Molly came round to their house Ginny always ensured that she was the only one working in the kitchen.

"Headline: Mrs Potter brutally attacked by mother for allowing the The-Boy-Who-Lived to cook. So, Mrs Potter, what do you have to say to the Boy-Who-Dared-To-Cook," I teased sticking my tongue out playfully. I might have done a lot and seen things grown men never would but I was still a nineteen year old.

"Firstly, I would like to say that I love you," she replied walking towards me to give me a kiss. "Secondly," she ripped the spatula from my hand grinning, "try not to burn the bacon next time."

"I…what…" I blurted out only to see four pieces of crispy black bacon lying in the pan. "Umm… about that… I can… you're too distracting," I tried to defend myself.

"Is that so, Harry?" she replied seductively. All logical thoughts flew out of my mind. The only person that existed was the woman in front of me. My eyes were drawn to her soft pink lips. I moved towards her inhaling the flowery scent of her hair.

Suddenly I was stopped. Her palm pressed firmly against my chest. "Umm Harry, don't forget about little Lily in my arms," Ginny laughed. I looked down to see a wide awake baby girl cradled comfortably in my wife's arms. Lily's large piercing blue eyes were shifting between Ginny and myself. I couldn't help it as I began laughing.

I could feel the delight that Ginny was feeling in watching me laugh. It was something that rarely occurred with me. Even her twin brothers had difficulty in making me laugh even though they were the owners of the most renowned joke shop in England. Of which I was part owner.

When I learned about my father and the Marauders I always wanted to be part of making people laugh or pulling pranks. Then when I saw the mail order Weasley Wizarding Wheezes advert I knew that I wanted to help them. Using my financial managers I managed to become a silent partner in their business. To say that everyone was surprised to discover that I was the reason for the twins success is an understatement.

"I love it when you laugh like that," Ginny said warmly after I had managed to control myself. "Lily loves it too," she continued.

"Not as much as she loves flying," I retorted as I grabbed my baby girl from her arms and lifted her into the air. I was rewarded with a loud joyful squeal that escaped her lips. "We got to get her one of those little brooms," I stated as I manoeuvred her around in the air.

"Yeah," Ginny sighed happily as she watched us play. Lily was making excited little noises. Her eyes were sparkling. Eventually I sensed the little girl becoming tired. I brought her in close to my chest and went to sit down next to Ginny who rested her head against my shoulder. The three of us sat in silence as Lily fell asleep.

After awhile I motioned to Ginny that I was going to place our daughter in her bed before I moved. She shook her and got up to put Lily in her cot herself. I smiled gratefully and watched as she walked into our bedroom singing a soft lullaby to Lily.

A few minutes later she returned with a tired smile. We were both pretty exhausted after Lily kept us awake most of the night. Our breakfast had been ruined and we still had not had a cup of tea.

"You look great together," Ginny replied. We felt great together, I loved her with all my heart. Well I loved both women with all my heart, but then again a family always had capacity to love one another fully.

I sighed internally. Family, my life's greatest desire was to be a family with my parents. I knew that I could never have that. Sitting here in my own home with the worlds most wonderful woman sitting next to me and my child asleep in my bedroom I knew I finally had what I always wanted.

"I love you," I whispered to Ginny who was busy cuddling herself against me on the couch.

She looked up straight into my eyes, "I love you too." With that she wrapped her arms around me. Pressed her face against my chest and closed her eyes. I couldn't blame her. She spent more time last night trying to calm Lily down. Her lullabies had more success in making me sleepy than Lily, but then I always loved her voice.

As I sat there slowly stroking her long red hair I began to wonder why it took Dumbledore seven years to discover that I was being abused. Whatever, his reasons I managed to forgive him for his mistake. I won't say that I forgave him overnight. I just had to learn that he always had my best interests at heart. That is to a point.

He knew about the prophecy and he knew that my life would not be easy. My abuse at the hands of the Dursleys shook the man. Something inside of him snapped. He became obsessed with ensuring that I would always be ready to defend myself.

That is where my journey began. At the age of seven I moved to a small house outside Hogwarts. There my father's friend Remus Lupin looked after me. It took years for him and Dumbledore to get through to me. The only time I was responsive was during my training.

The years eventually broke down most of the walls that I had formed within myself. The final layer cracked when I was twelve years old and sneaking around Hogwarts in my father's invisibility cloak. Remus was having a meeting with Dumbledore. Something grave was happening within the castle and being a curious young boy I snuck into the castle behind Remus.

I was wondering about when I saw written in blood a message about someone being taken into a chamber. Being curious and stupid I entered what looked to be a girls' bathroom. Nothing seemed out of place until I saw a symbol of a snake underneath a tap.

I nearly bumped my head when a ghost spoke to me telling me that the a girl had hissed something snakelike at the tap before it opened. I realised that the girl had to have spoken in Parseltongue. I discovered that I was a Parseltongue when I encountered my first snake on the grounds of Hogwarts when I was still living in Hogsmeade Considering my options I looked at the tap again and whispered, "Open." To my horror and also excitement it opened.

I jumped down and began to explore, wondering where the little girl could have gone to. I would never forget the stern talking to I got from Dumbledore for my actions. My only saving grace was that I rescued the girl. When I reached another door I tried the same command in Parseltongue and the door opened. I was shocked to find myself in a gloomy torch-lit room. My eyes fixed onto the little girl who was lying on the floor, motionless.

I ran towards her and begged for her not to die. A semi-transparent boy emerged and told me he was the sixteen-year-old memory of Tom Riddle. I became angry. I tried everything, but nothing worked. He just laughed and then called forth a basilisk. I was frightened but held my nerve. My years of training kicked in and I managed to slay the basilisk all the while avoiding eye contact with the monster.

Ginny stirred next to me and rolled around finding a more comfortable place to sleep. She murmured something that sounded like my name before she settled down again. Her freckled face looked adorable when she was sleeping, not at all like the face of that eleven year old Ginny who was pale and lifeless and lying on the cold stone floor of the Chamber of Secrets. I pleaded with the lifeless girl to return to me. The memory of Tom Riddle laughed. In a fit of rage I took the girls stupid diary and flung it at the memory. He laughed as it passed through him only to be cut off when behind him, the fang of the dead basilisk pierced it. His body seemed to explode and the diary shrieked mournfully.

I slumped back down on my knees and pulled the girl onto my lap. I stroked her hair and hoped desperately for her to return. After a few minutes her breathing became stronger and her eyes began to flick open. That was the first time I saw her chocolate brown eyes. They mesmerised me. Unfortunately, I barely had time to register their beauty when they closed again.

A phoenix had suddenly appeared from nowhere and transported us back up the tunnel and into Dumbledore's office. I tried to talk to Ginny, but she would not respond. Dumbledore pried her from my arms and Remus took me back home.

That evening we left Hogsmeade and I never placed another foot inside Hogwarts until the night I met Ginny again at the Masked Yule Ball. Throughout the years my dreams were filled with her. As time went by the memory of her became more and more distant. Her body began to dissolve, but her brown eyes remained vivid.

It was time to face the day. I decided to make us some tea and gently removed myself from my sleeping wife. I placed the kettle on the stove and started to remove the pot and tea bags from the cupboard.

Waiting for the kettle to boil I watched her breathe while she slept. I could hardly believe that she was the same woman that I rescued all those years ago.

The years in my life following our meeting in the Chamber had been difficult. Dumbledore and Remus intensified my training while they also began teaching me other subjects like Ancient Runes and Arthimency. The understanding of both improved my ability to cast spells non-verbally and more powerfully.

One night my studies were interrupted when a rat entered into our house and charmed my cup as a portkey. How the rat managed to get himself inside our house remained a mystery. I emerged alongside the rat inside a cemetery where Voldemort used me as part of a dark ritual to reincarnate his body.

This had to be the single most frightening time of my life. I was alone, trapped against an old tombstone, while Voldemort took form in front of me. After he had summoned his followers I knew that my life was about to end.

Fortune was on my side. Voldemort wanted to play with his victim before he killed me. We traded spells for a while and I could see the frustration in his eyes. I was almost matching him. His idea to duel eventually backfired when our wands connected. When the connection broke he was flung backwards from the shock wave. This allowed me just enough time to grab the cup again which port-keyed me back to my home.

I grabbed my forearm and rubbed my thumb over the scar that still marked where the rat of a man had cut my skin for my blood. The night had one added advantage. It allowed us to discover that Peter Pettigrew was alive. He was thought to have been killed by Sirius Black my godfather after my parents were murdered.

His existence and presence near Voldemort allowed us to have Sirius released. It had not been easy, but we eventually managed to free him. I began to cry again, the kettle had long since boiled and cooled down. The world around me had been forgotten.

It would have been better for Sirius if he had stayed in Azkaban. If he was there he would still be alive. Dumbledore and his attempts to keep the prophecy hidden from Voldemort had resulted in a trap within the Department of Mysteries. Myself, Remus and Sirius were led to believe that Voldemort had captured Dumbledore.

Unable to get hold of the old wizard we had to believe that what we thought had happened was the truth. We were saved by the eventual arrival of Dumbledore, but Sirius was knocked backwards by his cousin Bellatrix. He tripped over a stupid stone and went through an unknown veil removing him from this world. To where was anyone's guess.

My hands were shaking, my reverie was broken only by the gently fingers of my wife wiping away my tears. Her gentle eyes looked at me with concern.

"You alright there, darling," Ginny asked. I nodded my head slowly up and down as I fought to hold back my remaining tears.

"It is just… too much sometimes," I replied in a shaky voice. "Losing Sirius after only knowing him for a few months."

Ginny pulled me closer to her as she held me in her arms. "It will get better. Time heals all wounds," Ginny said while she removed one hand to stroke my face and hair.

She leaned forward and captured my lips gently with hers. Her lips were soft and moist. As we kissed gently, I could feel most of my concerns float away.

Our kissing became more and more passionate. A desire that needed to be satisfied began to burn inside my chest. I removed my lips from hers and began to kiss my way gently down her neck. My hands moved behind her back slipping urgently underneath her shirt and up her back.

My hands roamed her back and her whimpering only urged me onwards. My arms slid lower and gripped her legs, lifting her off the ground. I carried her towards our bed kissing her as we walked. Years of physical training had its added bonuses.

What seemed like hours later. I was lying on my back staring at the ceiling. A now even more tired Ginny was lying next to me. Her hand was slowly caressing my chest as she stared at me. Lily was finally giving us a break and permitting us sometime together.

Just over a year ago I was standing in the snow outside Hogwarts wondering where my life was going and what the future held in store for me.

Little over a year ago I was alone in the world. I had Remus, but he was no more than a guardian. I loved him as he loved me. He could, however, never be the father figure that I needed. Sirius had the potential to be that figure, but that was not to be.

When I turned eighteen the war took a turn for the worse. Voldemort was becoming more and more confident and Dumbledore was being stretched to breaking point. In actual fact the great man had broken. For that reason he had asked that Remus and myself attend the Yule Ball. The fact that we were not supposed to be recognised was the reason for the ball to become a masked ball.

I can remember wondering if the red-haired girl would be there. Of course not only was she there but she was immediately drawn to me as I was drawn to her. I could never mistake those brown eyes. The red hair just clinched the deal.

We danced for hours. I never could have believed that dancing could be so wonderful. I learned that night that dancing had everything to do with whom you danced with and not how you danced.

A soft cry echoed through our room. I heard Ginny groan. "Its okay, love, I'll get her this time," I said.

"Thanks," Ginny murmured. I got to my feet and turned to watch Ginny bury her face in her pillow. I had to smile, she defiantly did not like to be woken.

I danced my way over to Lily. My mind still going though the masked ball. I even whistled one of my favourite tunes that the band played. The sound of my whistling helped to calm my little girl down as I pulled her into my arms rocking her.

"I loved that dance," Ginny said from the bed. Her head had lifted from the pillow and was turned towards me. "I can still remember you sweeping me across the dance floor and spinning me around. I never felt so wonderful before." She stopped as a mischievous smile crept onto her face. "Well it was the most wonderful moment of my life until…"

"until?" I raised my eyebrow.

"… A few minutes later," she giggled.

"I still cannot believe we actually did that," I laughed. In truth I was mortified that I had actually done something so quickly with her. The moment however just felt so right. It was perfect.

"Yeah," she replied her mind obviously going over our time under the tree in the snow. "I can't believe I rushed into my first time so quickly," she said slowly.

"We hadn't even exchanged names yet," I laughed. The moment seemed so ludicrous in hindsight.

Ginny blushed and mumbled something about her mother calling her a scarlet woman. She suddenly became a little more serious, "Even though I did not know your name I knew you. I could feel your goodness and your heart," she said. Her eyes were looking out the window contemplating the night. "When you stopped blocking your emotions… it was incredible," she blushed.

I could vividly remember the moment. Her entire body reacted strongly and her back arched in response. "And then when I saw your face I knew that you were the one that had rescued me. Everything fell into place and I knew that I wanted to be with you," she continued dreamily.

"Your freckled face was a sight for sore eyes. I had been dreaming about you for years. I clung to the image of your brown eyes for years," I said.

A small hand suddenly began grabbing my fingers. My head bowed to see little Lily's sparkling eyes focusing intently on my finger. I chuckled, she looked so cute when she was determined. "Looks like we got ourselves a seeker," I laughed. I moved the point of my finger around and watched in amazement as her blue eyes remained fixed on the end.

My concentration was broken by Ginny's laugh next to me. I was so busy studying my Quidditch star that I had not noticed Ginny approach. "Defiantly a seeker," Ginny laughed and swatted my hand away to allow Lily to follow her finger.

"Cheater," I teased as I watched my wife and daughter play a miniature version of catch the snitch. "You know I love you both," I said from the bottom of my heart.

Ginny stopped, "And so you should Potter," she whispered and placed a tender kiss on my lips. I loved being loved by her. To love and be loved in return was for me the greatest gift in life.

An irritated girl began to make her presence known. "Fiery little witch, aren't you?" Ginny said to her as I began to move my finger around again in imitation of a snitch. Her blazing look returned as she was determined to catch my finger.

A few weeks later we were sitting comfortably outside in a nearby park. I was reading a muggle novel while Ginny tried to get some much needed sleep. Lily was fast asleep inside her pram, hidden from the warm afternoon sun that was shining through the branches of the surrounding trees. The noise from the small nearby stream was relaxing and the birds were chirping merrily.

I placed the book down on the bench, careful not bend any pages. Could the world be any more perfect. Years of fighting and training were behind me. I found the woman that I loved and had a little girl with her. I still could not get over the fact that I was a father.

A brown owl interrupted my thoughts. It landed softly in front of me almost as if it knew not to disturb the two around me. I leaned forward and removed the letter attached to its leg. The owl gave a soft hoot and flew away.

Noticing the St Mungo's emblem and our names on the envelope I quickly tore open the paper. I knew that Ginny had gone in for a few tests the other day.

i_Dear Mr and Mrs Potter,_

_I am pleased to announce…_/i

* * *

A/N

I am busy working on the next and final chapter. It will be on SIYE before I place it here.


	3. Choosing Paths

The night air was cool and the full moon did little to add warmth to my surroundings. I felt a shiver run up my spine as I walked down the path from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. If it was the night air or Dumbledore s request that was the cause, I could not tell. Why did the man have to turn to me?

For seventeen years I have been able to live a quiet life. I could hardly remember needing to use my wand since I defeated Tom Riddle all those years ago, except to practise, of course. I have been privileged to stand on the sidelines of history. My two children have grown in a quiet world. The remnant of Voldemort s followers had caused the occasional bit of havoc, but their numbers dwindled as the years progressed.

The crunch of my feet on the pebble path was loud in the quiet night . The slight breeze barely whispered a sound but brought with it a piercing cold. I pulled my cloak tightly around myself in an attempt to ward myself not only against nature but the questions troubling my mind. I could not remember the path being this long. Every step seemed a struggle. My breathing became laboured and I began to hear my heart beating in my ears. The meeting with Dumbledore had taken more out of me than I thought possible.

Only once before had I been this tired while I was on the grounds of Hogwarts. I could still remember creeping out the doors of the school during my duel with Voldemort. He had disappeared out into the wide expanse of the grounds around Hogwarts and I followed. The ice-cold wind and snow had attacked my face as I left the warmth of the school. The steps were covered in a fresh layer of snow. My feet crushed the snow beneath them with every step that I took.

It had been dark outside that night, my eyes were barely able to see what was in front of me. The pale light from the moon barely illuminated the world around me. Fear invaded my body. I clutched my wand firmly in my hand, not wanting a sudden disarming spell to remove it. My head kept turning from side to side as I walked further and further away from the warmth and safety of the school. The only sounds that reached my ears were the sound of my feet and my heavy breathing.

Where was the man, what games was Riddle playing with me? I halted after what felt like hours of walking, though it could only have been a few minutes. I spun around on the spot, but could not see any visible landmarks. I had cursed the abnormal weather that was hanging over the school that fateful night.

I shook my head free from my reverie. It would not help me to dwell on my past nightmares. I needed to get home. My body called out for Ginny's warm embrace. Her brown eyes and soft hands in mine were all that I desired. I had everything, I was satisfied and now Dumbledore comes to me. Using my loyalty against me. Those bright blue eyes of his, hidden behind his half-moon spectacles, how they infuriate me.

I eventually reached the iron gate that marked the end of the Hogwarts wards and stepped through. With a last glance at the enormous castle, I closed my eyes and Apparated back to my home. When my eyes opened I smiled in relief. Silhouetted by the same pale moon stood my house. The warmth and love enclosed within radiated through the lighted windows and out towards me. I sighed as the feeling enveloped my body.

I leaned my shoulder against a tree and observed my family inside. Ginny was pacing around the house. Lily was sitting writing a letter at her desk in her room. Albus, with his vibrant red hair, sat in the dining room cleaning his broom. My attention returned to Ginny. She suddenly stopped as her head turned to the front door. The bond we shared always amazed me. She cleaned her hands and strode towards the door and opened it.

Her head emerged and scanned the area outside. It did not take her eyes long to lock onto mine. I could feel her concern, no doubt she had been feeling mine for the past hour or so. I pushed myself away from the tree and closed the remaining distance between us.

"You seem concerned, Harry," Ginny stated. Her face was slightly downcast.

I frowned before I caressed her face with the back of my hand and leaned forwards to place a tender kiss on her lips. "We will talk later tonight," I replied after I broke the kiss. She did not seem very pleased, "I promise."

She nodded her head, but her expression clearly said that the conversation was not over, "I'll hold you to that."

I wrapped my arms around her and held her close. I sighed in relief, reassurance flowed between us.

"We better get inside before the kids start getting worried," Ginny said, pulling slightly away from me.

I laughed softly, since when has Lily or Albus ever been concerned about us?

I duly followed her long red hair inside. The cool air outside was replaced by the warmth of the house. My spirits lifted somewhat, perhaps it was time to move out from the shadows where I have been hiding.

"Dad!" I heard Albus shout from the dining room. I turned and entered the room to see him still busy trying to service his broom. His hair was messy and stood up at odd angles, much like mine. Apart from being red, his mop of hair was identical to mine.

"Yes, son?" I asked. The poor boy looked completed distressed and he barely looked up to greet me. I inhaled deeply, refocusing my mind on my son s troubles and not mine.

"I can't seem to get these twigs aligned," his voice was laced with frustration and impatience. His movements were far too rapid and jerky to be able to align the twigs. I laughed inwardly at the dual facets of my life. Here I was concerned about the safety of my family and Dumbledore's request while my son was nearly beside himself about a few twigs on his broom. The innocence of youth. The laugh within disappeared, youth and innocence were things that I had never known.

"Let me see," I said kindly, settling my rapidly tiring body next to his at the dining room table. I carefully took his broom and studied the twigs before handing it back to him. "See, the problem is that you are trying to fix this large twig over here," I said pointing my finger a large twig that was clearly out of place.

"Yeah, I can't get that one to budge. What am I doing wrong?" Albus replied despondently.

"Okay, the first thing to do is grab the small pair of pliers."

Albus looked confused but complied retrieving the small pair.

"Now look carefully at the broom," I began gently. What do you see that seems odd?"

His dark brown eyes studied the twigs carefully. I could see the frustration beginning to grow again.

"Look carefully inside, and tell me what you see."

Albus stopped glancing at the surface and I watched as his eyes bore into the centre of the twigs. "There... umm... it seems that there is something wrapped around the base," he spoke carefully, unsure of himself.

I nodded my head when he looked at me for confirmation.

"And... I should... remove it before I can fix the more apparent problem," he continued.

"Excellent, I knew you would get there," I replied with a smile. My pride must have been radiating from me as I watched his face light up.

He quickly turned his attention back to the twigs and carefully began to unwind the small obstruction.

Why could Dumbledore not leave me alone? I loved my life as it was now. I could walk around in anonymity. Few people knew who I was and no one knew what the Chosen One looked like. It had been one of the best decisions of my life to keep my identity hidden from the wizarding world. Yet, here at this very moment I had to decide if that is what I wanted. Could I destroy the carefully constructed world we had created and be exposed to the world at large?

Lily and Albus deserved to know who I was. I hated not telling them, but the less they knew of my past the less they could tell other people. No matter how much they trusted someone people eventually let something slip. I did not even want to think about Leglimency. No, Dumbledore, Ginny, the Weasley s and myself had all decided together that ignorance was the safest and best option.

"All done," Albus beamed up at me.

I was startled slightly before returning back to reality. I took the broom and inspected it thoroughly. "I can safely say that this is a job well done," I said trying my best to smile, but my mind was too distant to really put any emotion behind it.

"Thanks for the advice, dad," Albus said, jumping to his feet and rushing off to his room.

I stared at his retreating figure wondering what his reaction would be like when he learned the truth.

"You really are great with kids, my wife's voice came softly from behind me. She meant it as a compliment, but those were the last words that I needed to hear. My guilt began to rise. How could I refuse Dumbledore s request? I had few reasons left to deny the man. My head came down and rested on my arms on the table.

Ginny must have stood there for a while before she opened her mouth again. "You want to talk about it?"

I nodded my head, not bothering to lift it. Eventually, I wearily sat upright again and waited for my mouth to catch up with my mind. "When the kids are asleep," I said tiredly. A dull headache was beginning to form and my eyes felt heavy.

"Okay, Harry," she said before gratefully returning to whatever she was doing around the house. Ginny had learned over the years when it was best to push me to talk and when to leave me.

I stood slowly while deciding that I needed a long warm shower to help clear my mind and organise my thoughts. My feet felt like lead as I left the kitchen and ascended the stairs. I paused when I reached the first floor. Lily's door was slightly open. Without thinking, I knocked.

"Come in," her pleasant voice said. I pushed the door open and entered her room. "Oh, hi, dad, how was your meeting with your old friend?" I had to smile at the sound of her voice.

"Oh, fine," I replied. "He made an interesting proposition," I continued as I seated myself next to her on the bed. Her bright blue eyes turned up to mine. I was surprised to find her slightly distraught. Her normally neat long black hair was slightly messy.

"Bad day?" I asked.

"Not really, just confusing," she replied averting her gaze from my eyes.

"Boy?" I asked slightly mischievously. I knew I was walking on thin ice, but Lily and I had always been very close. She was my little blue-eyed girl.

She stared at me trying to give me the coldest look possible.

I laughed which infuriated her, but after Voldemort and Ginny, few people could intimidate me. Let alone my favourite daughter.

"You really want to talk about my boyfriends," she stated exasperated.

Boyfriends, I laughed internally. I knew from Lily s insinuations and the constant teasing by Albus, behind her back, that she has never been kissed by a boy. She has always been as fussy and hard headed as her mother. Not to mention extremely hot tempered when she wanted to be. Well I guess she got the temper from both Ginny and myself. I quirked my eyebrow.

"Agghh..." she cried in frustration. Okay, you know I don t have a list of boyfriends..."

I cut her off. "But there is someone that you like," I stated. It was not a question.

She nodded her head slowly as she looked down at her fingers that were fidgeting shyly.

I really could not give advice on the natural development of relationships. Considering my relationship with Ginny was something strange and extremely rare. Only once or twice every thousand years would two people bond magically.

"Dad, how did you meet mum?"

I choked slightly. Not really the question that I wanted to answer.

"You never really told us," she complained.

"Um... perhaps now is not the time for that. It is rather a long and complicated story and involves the war against Voldemort." I replied with what I thought was a reasonable answer. "Look, if this guy hasn't noticed what a wonderful witch you are by now then he is probably not the guy for you. I paused slightly, That is not to say that I am right," I stopped and gathered my thoughts.

We sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Both our minds were occupied. Lily no doubt was thinking about this mystery man in her life. My thoughts however were fully occupied with the image of a young freckled face hidden behind an emerald green mask. Those eyes had pierced my soul eighteen years ago and ever since have been part of me.

Yet, what could I say to Lily? What advice could I give the young woman sitting next to me? "Talk or write to him, show him what you feel in your heart. If it is meant to be then it will work out in the end."

Lily sat quietly barely moving as she listened.

When I finished I wrapped my arm around her and hugged her. "I love you," I said kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, dad," Lily replied as she held onto me.

I finally bid her goodnight before I tucked her in for the night. I watched her make herself comfortable underneath her covers and unseen by Lily I dimmed the room with a wave of my hand. I felt myself glued to the floor mesmerised by the gift that life had given me. "Night, Lily," I whispered before I left the room.

A little way down the hall, the music from Albus' room attacked my ears. Teenagers and their music, I cringed. I knocked loudly on his door and was answered with the sweet sound of silence. I opened the door only to see a complete mess of a room with Albus sitting on his bed reading one of his multiple Quidditch subscriptions.

"Just wanted to ask you to turn the music down a bit," I said. Albus nodded his head.

"Sorry, didn't realise that it was loud," he responded. His eyes falling back down to what looked like a broom review. He was just like his uncle Ron. The two of them together were a sight to behold. A few minutes with them together and even Ginny got tired of hearing about Quidditch. His aunt Hermione had told me once that Albus was just like her husband and that she reckoned that he would only see girls for what they were in his seventh year, if not later.

It was useless to attempt a conversation with him if he had a Quidditch magazine in front of him. "Well, good night, Albus," I said, closing the door and continuing down the corridor to the master bedroom. When I entered the room I found Ginny already lying in bed waiting for me. Deciding to skip the shower I just removed my robes pulled on the pair of boxers that I slept in and slid into bed alongside her.

"So," Ginny began.

I closed my eyes. "Dumbledore would like me to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts this year," I sighed, waiting for Ginny s usual cry of 'no' at Dumbledore s request. I was surprised to find Ginny looking at me nodding her head.

"I thought that he might ask again this year," she said softly, her hand settled on my chest. Her chocolate brown eyes were distant as she concentrated. After a while she whispered softly, "I think you should take the job.

"You think I should?" the words barely audible. "But..."

"But what, Harry?" Ginny asked.

"All of this, do you want to risk all of this so that I could teach?" I continued my previous thought.

Ginny pulled herself closer, "We would have had to tell the kids at some point."

I nodded my head.

"They are old enough to understand," she paused, "I hope."

"What if... what if they hate us for lying to them?" I asked with concern. "Would they ever forgive us?" I said more to myself. The last thing that I wanted was to distance myself from Lily and Albus.

"They will probably be angry, but they love us and I am sure that they will forgive us," Ginny answered. I could tell that her voice was not completely confident, it was laced with fear. "It is just... it needs to be done, Harry. They have a right to know."

I gave a slight nod, not really wanting to believe her words. "Dumbledore assured me that all the Death Eaters have been captured," I said.

Ginny seemed to find the news comforting. I could feel her body relax against mine. Even though she wanted me to accept the offer she was still not completely comfortable with the idea.

"Let me think about this," I muttered to Ginny. My mind was too jumbled to make any sense of what I thought.

Okay, remember we are going my parents tomorrow, Ginny replied. I could tell by the sound of her voice that she would soon be asleep.

Perhaps they can help, I said more to myself than to Ginny. I heard her muffled agreement before her breathing eased signalling that she was asleep.

Dawn arrived much too quickly for me. The night was spent tossing and turning. Even though she fell asleep easily, Ginny too slept fitfully. When the sun emerged I stood and crossed our room and sat down by the dressing table. I removed a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink and began my reply to Dumbledore. I had decided to refuse his offer.

I stopped writing halfway through. I could not deny the man so quickly. Honestly, I had done little of note with my life for the past seventeen years. I needed some sort of challenge. My family, however, was my only concern. What would happen to them when the world began to dig deeper into who Harry Potter really was? Could Dumbledore hide my past for the inquisitive minds of the wizarding world?

I stood and stared out of the bedroom window. The morning sun was just beginning to bathe the valley below with its warm light. Morn Harry, came Ginny s sleepy voice from behind me. I closed my eyes and tried to relax in the sound of her voice.

Morning, Ginny, I replied. I wanted to turn towards her and talk to her. My feet, however, remained cemented to the ground, forcing me to keep my vigil of the morning sky.

So, did you reply? Ginny said softly.

I shook my head. I barely heard two feather light feet touch the ground before a pair of arms wrapped around me. Her touch finally broke the curse that had plagued my body. Able to turn I glanced down at her face and gave her what I hoped was a reassuring kiss.

I guess this is going to be an interesting morning, I stated. My gaze fixed firmly on her brown eyes.

Ginny snorted, You think? I laughed. Well, it was going to be more than interesting.

An hour later we found ourselves outside the Burrow having driven there in my Range Rover. I preferred to drive the few kilometres to the Burrow. The time in the car driving allowed my mind to settle. Lily and Albus would always complain about how long it took and that it would be much easier to Apparate or to fly.

I switched off the car and got out. Immediately I found myself being embraced in a smothering hug from my mother in-law. Harry, Mrs Weasley cried, full of joy.

Mum, it's good to see you, I replied when I was eventually able to pull myself free from her embrace. I truly admired and loved Ginny s mother. The first few months were a bit rocky. How could I blame her for disliking me back then? I had married and gotten her daughter pregnant in one night. When everything settled we learned to live with each other, and by the time Albus was born, she had seen for herself how much Ginny and I loved each other. From then on I was part of the family in her eyes.

After she greeted me Molly quickly ran around the car and embraced Ginny. Lily and Albus were attacked next by the overwhelming embrace of their loving grandmother. They cringed slightly, but returned the hug nevertheless.

It has been a while, Harry, came the voice of Mr Weasley. I nodded my head turning around to greet him.

Hi, Dad, I replied, extending my hand to shake his. My eyes returned to Ginny. She was smiling broadly. Seeing her happy always made me feel good. I could not tell if it was the sight of her smile or her happiness floating through our bond that pleased me, but it felt good.

I turned back to my father in-law with a smile. It has only been a week, Dad, I laughed.

Mr Weasley was beaming as he walked towards Ginny and the kids. Like I said, too long. I watched as he greeted Ginny in a fatherly hug. Missed you, Ginny.

Missed you too, Dad, Ginny replied.

Lily hugged him and Albus shook his hand, both looked slightly tense. I barely contained my grin at their usual uncomfortable states when greeting family.

Let s get inside. I am sure that you are all starving, Mrs Weasley said while pushing us all towards the house, more specifically the kitchen.

After enjoying a large breakfast, Lily and her grandmother went for a quiet walk in the garden. Albus retrieved his broom from the car and went flying. Ginny, her father and I wandered into the living room with cups of tea.

Arthur, I began, feeling slightly nervous once we had entered the living room. He turned to face me, his eyes reflected his curiosity. Um I stuttered, unsure of how to begin this conversation.

Ginny took my hand in hers and gave it a reassuring squeeze. The simple touch alone allowed my mind to settle slightly.

Dumbledore has offered me a position at Hogwarts, I started, keeping my eyes locked on Mr Weasley s.

Again, has he? he replied, nodding slightly. And you are wondering whether or not you should accept this position.

Yes, Ginny replied in a low voice. I think that Harry should accept the offer and whatever consequences that comes with the position, her voice grew firmer with each word she spoke.

I sighed quietly. I could see by the look on Arthur s face that he agreed with my wife. To a certain extent, I agreed. The problem being that I would never be able to live with myself if something were to happen to my family because of my decision.

Harry, what do you think? Arthur asked me. I jerked my head towards him. My eyes focused on his face while my mind pondered my reaction.

I would love to teach, I began. But, I do not want to place my family in any unnecessary danger. Why was this so difficult for them to understand? Couldn t they just let me live my life in peace and quiet allowing my family to remain safe?

Harry, we understand the danger. We Ginny paused glancing at her father who nodded his head ever so slightly. we believe that it is time for you to do something more active in your life. Apart from working with me.

Her words struck a cord in me. My life had been quite monotonous these last few years. Most of my time was spent at home helping Ginny or going to watch a Quidditch game or two while the children were at school.

It is time for you to start living your life instead of just hiding from the world. It is not good for you, Arthur said firmly.

I sat in silence. Was my life truly slipping away from me? The reality of it all struck me hard. I knew his words to be true. While Lily and Albus were at home my life had meaning. Supporting Ginny, while they were away, had become my main focus, though my heart yearned to do more. I could not, in all honesty, deny that I my life needed meaning again.

I focused on Ginny. She sat quietly, studying me carefully. I could tell that her mind was probably racing more than mine. Her brown eyes were searching mine, trying desperately to find the answers to her questions. I gave her a weak smile, Are you sure that you think this is for the best? As the words escaped my lips I knew what her answer would be. The answer was sure to seal my family's fate from now on.

Yes, Harry, she said with conviction. It is time for you to do something with all your knowledge. Her brown eyes were filled with fire. It pleased me to see her so worked up about something that she believed in. The passion in her voice and fire in her eyes did more to convince me than the words she spoke. Words could be lies, the intensity in her eyes could not. Well, not to me.

I found my head moving up and down by its own accord before I replied, I will write to Dumbledore when we get home. Immediately a flash of red caught my eye before I was overwhelmed by Ginny who had thrown herself onto my lap.

I faintly heard Mr Weasley say something about not being needed any more.

Thank you, Harry, Ginny said. My vision was filled with her bright brown eyes. I could hear the relief in her voice and see it in her eyes. I cannot tell you how much you need this job.

Was I really that bad? I asked as I pulled her closer towards me. Her head rested against my shoulder. I could feel her head move head moving in agreement. Sorry, I said in all honesty.

So, a voice echoed from the doorway. Ginny did not notice the voice or chose to ignore it. The voice could only belong to one person.

Dumbledore, I replied. I was not expecting you here today. I did not turn to face him instead I waited for him to cross the room. He obliged and settled himself in the chair in front of Ginny and myself.

Ginny sent an owl to me this morning asking whether I would be kind enough to drop by for some tea, Dumbledore said, his bright blue eyes sparkling. I also wanted to be properly introduced to my namesake. I have only ever met him at Hogwarts and then only in passing.

I gave Ginny a mock glare which she returned with a soft smile before she slipped from my lap and settled down next to me. Thank you for coming, Albus, she said kindly.

The pleasure's all mine, especially now that I know that Harry has finally accepted my offer, Dumbledore replied easily. His voice seemed light and full of joy.

Yes, but before I commit fully I need to ask a few final questions. Firstly, are you sure that it is safe for my family? I asked in a firm voice. Dumbledore s eyes dimmed slightly.

As far as I believe, it is safe. The last remaining death eaters have been rounded up and placed in Azkaban. Even though he had told me as much the previous night his confirmation still managed to make me feel better.

And Harry s introduction to the wizarding world? Ginny asked in my place.

Ah, the million galleon question, Dumbledore smiled mischievously. I considered this carefully last night after you left.

And? I prompted him to continue. I had little desire left to listen to his long stories.

I have come to the conclusion, as you no doubt already have, that we do not need to tell the wizarding world who you are. As far as they need be concerned, you are just a highly qualified wizard whom I have hired, he finished with a smirk.

And if people start digging? Ginny asked leaning slightly forward.

Dumbledore remained quiet for a few moments, studying the two of us. They will find that the Harry Potter sitting across from me was privately tutored by Remus Lupin. Since Harry is wealthy, people would accept that this was true. He paused to take a deep breath. This story should hold if no one learns that Remus is a werewolf.

So you believe that I would be able to teach without anyone being the wiser as to who I am. Assuming that Remus condition remains undiscovered. I stated more than asked. Dumbledore s eyes twinkled and I laughed. The laugh was more to expel the heavy weight that was weighing down on my chest.

I leaned back against the backrest of the sofa. Dumbledore never failed to surprise me. He finally had me cornered. I had nothing left to defend myself with.

Ginny s hand rested upon my back. Her face was turned towards me. You alright with this?

I could do nothing more than nod. I guess it s time to call everyone in for a little talk, I replied with a genuine smile. I could already feel the weight bearing down on me lighten. It was a relief to know that I was finally going to do something more with my life.

Thank you, Ginny whispered. My eyes closed after I watched her get to her feet and stride out the back door. I could hear her pause at the back door and I imagine she turned to face me, You really are a great teacher.

Dumbledore snorted and I laughed nervously. She turned back again mesmerising me with her long red hair. A few moments later I heard her voice echo throughout the house as she called everyone inside. All too soon the sound of the back door opening could be heard. The vibrations of many feet on the floor moved through my body. The time had finally arrived to tell Lily and Albus who I really was. I took a deep steadying breath before I stood.

Headmaster! I heard Lily gasp softly causing Dumbledore to chuckle.

iA/N I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

If you are wondering about Ginny, more about her life will be revealed soon, and its a bit different from what I have seen before./i 


	4. Shaken

A/n Hope you enjoy this chapter. Took awhile to update since my hardrive crashed. Please comment and crit. I would like to know what you think.

From the moment Lily and Albus greeted Dumbledore the day went by in a blur. My mind eventually caught up with the events of the day and I found myself in my garden. I was sitting outside in the cool night time air and a now-cold cup of coffee was hanging limply from my right hand. A soft breeze was blowing through the trees. Everything around me was dark and I realized that everyone was probably already asleep.

Darkness, the word alone scared me. Not the dark of night, but the darkness in my soul. Was it gone, could I teach without allowing my past to surface? For years I had been confident that I had removed the taint of the Dark Arts. Yet, Lily, my little girl had told me that she could see the darkness in my eyes. She took that darkness for pain and suffering, but was that really the cause or did the roots of that shadow run much deeper than I ever imagined? Could that taint in my soul ever be removed? My hand reached out to my wand that was resting on a table standing next to my seat. The familiar feel of wood against my hand soothed some of the fears. I could control myself, I had controlled myself for some many years. Yet, sometimes there was this burning desire to do more with my power. I eased the wand into my cloak.

With the barest flick of my wand I could control another human being. I could make them worship me, force them to bow down in front of me. How many times have I itched to do that to some ignorant witch or wizard? In those times the desire to use the Dark Arts became almost indescribable. What were Dumbledore and Remus thinking forcing me to study those forbidden arts? I wanted to shout out in frustration, but refrained, not wanting to frighten Ginny. As sure as I was sitting outside, she could feel this struggle within me. Thankfully, her reassurances and love filtered back to me.

The breeze howled ominously as it blew through the trees and surrounding houses. I pulled my cloak tightly around my body and raised my collars to shield my neck from its cool touch. Something prickled my senses, a vague feeling of unease filled my body. I slowly got my feet and scanned the garden surrounding me. I could see nothing out of the ordinary. My hand slipped beneath my black cloak and sought after the feel of wood that was hidden within. Nothing moved except a few branches that were bent by flows of air. No shadow seemed out of place and I could feel no magical residue. Could someone really be hiding in my garden?

I turned my gaze to the sky not wanting to answer my own question. A few stars were visible and the moon had already disappeared past the horizon. The black sky seemed ominous. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. After so many years I had finally chosen to become paranoid. I settled myself back comfortably in the chair that I had vacated. A little laugh escaped my lips. If I was not paranoid perhaps I was going mad.

Lily had reacted well, or as well as might be expected. Her bright blue eyes had grown to the size of saucers, but she merely nodded her head every few minutes. Her gaze was one of understanding not betrayal. She understood why we had not revealed as much to the world, though she seemed upset that we had not trusted her. In truth Ginny and I knew that we could have trusted her. Perhaps we were just too frightened about the possibility of risking our way of life.

The notorious Weasley temper surfaced from Albus. The looks of betrayal and horror on his face would probably never leave me. I guess I deserved as much, but Ginny did not. To see and feel the hole that his anger and words created in Ginny's heart was almost unbearable. Fortunately, Lily remained behind. She truly was a remarkable woman.

I had spent a few minutes comforting Ginny before setting of in search of Albus. As usual, I found him working off his anger on the back of a broom racing across the sky. I had wanted to shout at him for flying so recklessly, but I knew it was not the right time. I was walking on a thin sheet of ice as it was and he was hot headed enough to melt that ice beneath my feet.

In truth I had little to say to him. I could not explain my actions much more than I already had. Like his mother, he needed time to settle things in his own mind. I just prayed that it was in time to heal Ginny's growing wounds. The pain in her scratched and tore at me through our bond. I could feel her slipping as each sob brought her closer to despair.

Deciding to take matters into my own hands before time ran out, I found a broom and joined him in the sky. He did not flinch nor move when I glided up alongside him. The sun was lying low over the horizon and the afternoon breeze held some warmth in it. I could see the redness in his eyes. I hated to see him cry, but I knew at least that there was some understanding. No words needed to be spoken between us. I could tell that he understood. The problem lay in him apologizing to Ginny. That was something that he had yet to do. I snorted softly at his stubbornness. It was not joyful, rather it was filled with frustration.

I froze. My laugh echoed back from the walls around the garden. I leapt to my feet, the laugh that returned to my ears was not the pathetic whimper of a laugh that I had made. It had a tone of mocking hidden within it. Before I was fully upright my wand had already left the safe confines of my cloak and was firmly gripped in my right hand.

I kept turning trying to find the source of the mocking laugh. As I turned my head the images in my mind began to blur. Reality and illusion merged. I could see the pale moon high in the sky. I could barely see due to the abnormal cursed weather. My heart was thumping in my chest my palms were sweating, even though the cold snow around me chilled the evening air.

In a blink of an eye the weather had cleared. The tall menacing towers of Hogwarts loomed in the distance. I turned around slowly, I could make out Quidditch hoops to my left and right. I was standing in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. That meant one thing. I was out in the open and visible to Voldemort. I dug deep within myself, drawing upon more and more power to heighten my senses. The feeling was exhilarating, the feel of such power coursing through my body made me feel more alive than I had ever felt before.

The dark evening around me cleared. Yet I could not see nor hear anything. My body went cold with fear. Even with the amount of power that I was using I could still not feel or see Voldemort. The man had to be here, he had to be somewhere close. I kept turning watching and waiting.

A sudden breeze rushed over the pitch. A magical wind, there was nothing natural about the movement of air. I turned, but too late. The world around me flashed green.

A shout escaped my lips as I freed myself from the past. Sweat was pouring down my face. The world around me was the same dark garden that had been there moments before. I sighed in relief.

That comfort barely lasted. The same laugh echoed through the garden again. The Wards around the house should have prevented anyone from entering without me being alerted. With a few precise and rapid movements of my wand balls of light erupted around the garden bathing the area in light.

Nothing, not a shadow was out of place. A small bead of perspiration dropped from my nose. The laugh echoed again, this time a soft voice sung arrogantly in the breeze. "Harry, Harry, I hope you had not wished. I surely hoped you hadn't. Please tell me you had never thought that prophecy had been… No, I will not say. That priceless look of fear is too precious to my eyes. No, I will not say, good day."

With that the breeze that blew all evening stilled. The stars in the sky shone with renewed brightness. I could feel myself digging deep within myself and drawing upon powers that I had not dared to touch since Voldemort's death. Without thinking I Apparated back into the house. Like the voice had said. fear had indeed gripped my very soul.

Before I fully formed within the confines of the corridor I was already running towards Lily's room. My hands were trembling uncontrollably as I flung open her door and turned on her lights with only a thought. When power like this flowed though my body I had no use for wands or hand gestures.

I nearly shouted in relief when Lily bolted upright in her bed, her sleepy eyes trying to find the source of the bright light in her room. I barely gave her a second glance before I ran from her room and crashed through Albus's door. If this was any other time I would have felt sorry for him. The sound of his door being ripped from its hinges had caused him to jump upright, his tired eyes flared in sudden fear. I had never seen him look so scared and I almost wished that I had remained more in control.

I barely acknowledged his presence beyond his initial reaction before I found myself within the main bedroom. Ginny was already awake. Her messy red hair and fire-filled eyes confronted me head-on when I barged through the door.

"Harry James…" Ginny began to shout at me. Her scream stopped mid-sentence. Being awake, my feelings of fear and panic flooded through to her.

"Ginny!" I shouted before I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I… I thought…" I could not finish what I wanted to say. The words alone were too painful to comprehend.

I barely heard the footsteps of Albus and Lily entering our room. My mind was too far away. I could hear them talking to Ginny as I held onto her as if my life depended on her touch. Perhaps not my life, but my sanity at the very least.

My mind returned to the dark garden outside, to the arrogant haunted voice that sung to me. The words that echoed from the darkness could not possibly be true. Could the prophecy still remain unfulfilled? Surely, Voldemort was dead! I killed him myself. I watched the man die. He had even removed the last Horcrux from my body with his own Killing Curse.

I pulled Ginny even closer. My breathing was ragged. I could feel my body begin to shake as the power I had been calling upon began to dissipate from my body unused. Suddenly I was burning from the heat, then I was as cold as ice.

I could faintly hear the concerned voices of my children. They were distant, as if they were in another room. The ceiling and world around me would not remain still. Ginny pulled me towards the bed and laid me down gently. It felt as if the bed wanted to throw me to the floor as well. Why could the world not remain still? The blankets tossed over my body brought little comfort, but my hands closed around the edges. My knuckles went white from the strain. They would not stop trembling. Please stop shaking, I cried out in vain to myself.

"Dumbledore, call Dumbledore," I heard the concerned voice of my wife. Yes, call Dumbledore, he would know what to make of this. "Harry, Harry, can you hear me?" Her voice sounded far off, but her concern shouted clearly through our bond. I managed to nod. My eyes closed by their own accord.

My eyes shot open. "What is wrong with him?" It sounded like Lily, but it could have been Ginny. When they were upset they sounded alike.

"Ah, he is awake." A voice that belonged to Dumbledore spoke gently. Immediately a bright light shone into my eyes. I blinked rapidly, the light felt as if it were burning me. "Harry, can you hear me?"

"Y… yes," I croaked. My throat was suddenly very dry. "Water, please," I managed to whisper hoarsely. An eternity seemed to pass before a cool sensation flooded my lips and mouth as cold water poured down my throat. When the cup was drained I audibly sighed in relief before closing my eyes again.

"What happened?" Dumbledore's voice sounded concerned. I imagine that he had just arrived.

"I don't know," the voice could only belong to Ginny. She was close, I could feel her weight on the bed next to me. Her fingers stroked my hair soothingly. Each tender stroke removed some of the pain that had been enveloping my body.

Dumbledore was silent for a while. He knew why I was lying in bed with a fever. What brought it on, he did not know, and I was too exhausted to attempt to explain. "Harry, must have thought you all in grave danger…"

"What! Why?" Lily exclaimed. "Why would we be in danger tonight, no one apart from us knows anything?" I wish that I could have seen her face. So much about her could be found from her facial expressions. With one quick glance at her eyes I would have been able to see anger, frustration or fear. From the sound of her voice she sounded fearful, but I could not be sure. Was she afraid of me, or of what elicited my actions?

"Whatever the cause, real or not, your father had reason to believe that you were all in danger…" I imagined the man sitting on the far side of the room stroking his beard. His blue eyes probably lacked their usual spark and his face would belie his concerns.

Dumbledore was cut off again, this time by Albus. "He probably just got paranoid about everything after talking to us today. It is nothing!" his voice sounded annoyed, even angry. Perhaps I had not gotten through to him as much I had thought while we were flying.

I could feel the anger rolling of Ginny and I assumed Dumbledore as well before either spoke. "Your father maybe a lot of things, but paranoid is not one of them. He grew up in constant danger for eighteen years. He knows what danger is and how to react. No, Albus, something happened tonight and I am sure that it was all too real." Dumbledore's words were calm, belying his own irritation. His voice was grave, he knew there to be danger. I could still feel Ginny's annoyance towards Albus's comment ripple though our bond. The boy was going to get a good talking to later.

"His fever is easy to explain," Dumbledore paused. Ginny calmed down slightly at his words, I suspected her focus turned to Dumbledore. "Ginny, you would not remember this because you did not see him till a few weeks after his duel. The same occurred that night. Harry used a lot of power that night and he used a lot tonight as well. I can still feel the residue from his actions. The amount that he can wield is not always very good for the body, especially if it is not used properly," he slowed down slightly as if in thought before continuing. "I suspect that he did not expel what he had drawn tonight. The lingering power within him is causing the fever while it dissipates.

"Voice, someone was here," I croaked out. The water had barely managed to remove the dryness from my throat. I could almost feel four pairs of eyes turning to stare down at me. "It, it said that it had not been fulfilled," a cough escaped my lips when I spoke. My voice could barely have travelled across the room, but instantly Dumbledore was on his feet.

"You sure," His voice sounded strained for the first time. It had not been a question merely words spoken to say something.

"That is what I heard," I spoke up again. My voice was beginning to return to normal. Sipping some more water I almost began to feel normal again. At last I had the strength to open my eyes again. Thankfully I no longer clenched the blankets as if my life depended on it, but my hands still trembled slightly.

"But… was the voice inside?" Dumbledore asked. His blue eyes hidden behind his glasses were definitely pale. His fingers stroked his beard slowly.

"Yes, that is what truly bothers me. The voice was inside and none of the Wards were triggered."

Dumbledore began to pace about the room. Whatever had happened, it could not be good.

HGHGHGHG

A few days later Ginny and I were openly duelling in the garden for the first time. I had no reason left to hide what I was from Lily and Albus. This allowed me to work with Ginny in front of them and allowed them the opportunity to learn as well.

I had laughed when they had thought that Ginny would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. For some reason I never considered that reaction and neither had Ginny. That just goes to show how wrapped up we were in our own concerns.

There reactions were after all natural especially considering who Ginny was. It had taken years of training and refining of her wand movements. Agility and fitness came naturally to her being a natural on a broom and an excellent Seeker.

Quidditch had remained a sensitive topic ever since she left Hogwarts. It had been her dream to fly for the Harpies and she had been the finest Seeker to grace the skies of the school for almost a century. Yet, she did not receive one letter for tryouts. Initially she brushed it off saying that the teams were probably already full for the year and that she was pregnant. She did not mention that no one knew that she was pregnant. Her laughs could not hide the tightness around her eyes nor could she hide the pain in her chest from our bond.

At least when Lily was born she had little time to occupy her mind with worries of flying professionally. My troubles alone burdened her more than was right for a man to place on his wife's shoulders. Thankfully, she was always there for me.

When the next season came around, she still did not receive any invites. We had spoken to a number of influential people and they were all smiles and talk of how well she flew at Hogwarts. None of them ever came back with an offer. A year turned to two and after five years she finally decided that it would never happen. Especially now that she was a mother of two. With a bottle of wine and two glasses we said good bye to her broom before she hung it up on the wall. It still hung over the fireplace above my Firebolt.

Being Ginny, I knew that she would not be able to sit still and so we began plotting and scheming about what we could do with our lives. We had more than enough money. Therefore, fortune seeking was not high on the list. We needed something exciting and challenging. It was my own past that gave an answer. It would provide us both with something to do while keeping me out of the limelight.

So began the journey of Ginny Potter. The current British Dueling Champion for the past five years. She snatched the title from Professor Flitwick in a rather hair-raising final.

After an hour of light practise we settled down onto the lawn letting the afternoon sun wash over us. It was only a few more days before I would have to leave for Hogwarts, a few days ahead of the students. Professors had to work out their schedules and begin planning their courses. The framework was already set as prescribed by the Ministry, but some leeway still existed and I intended to stretch that as far as I could.

Ginny cuddled up against my side and promptly began to fall asleep. I sighed, only a few more days before I had to leave. My only comfort came from Dumbledore allowing Ginny to stay in the castle due to the voices that I heard a few days ago.

Closing my own eyes, I could feel the sun's heat against my skin and hear Ginny's soft breathing against my chest while I placed a kiss on the top of her head. I prayed that no harm would come over my family as I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close. Somewhere in the distance I heard Lily and Albus laughing and I smiled.


End file.
